


Come With Me Through Time and Space

by Kumikoko



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, One Night Stands, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Gerik understands that his life as a mercenary is too dangerous to bring women and children into, yet when he meets a red-haired beauty who can wield a axe, he can't help but to ignore his sense of reason.
Relationships: Titiana/Gerik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Come With Me Through Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Gerik and Titiana's interactions on Fire Emblem Heroes, I had to pair them together. You're welcome.

Gerik stretched his sore arms above his head as he headed for the ‘Olden Askr Pub down the cobblestone lane. The day had been long, and he wanted to unwind with a drink. Or four. He ultimately wanted to forget about the beautiful mercenary he had been introduced to earlier that day. Her vibrant red hair was still on his mind, and he could think of little else which made his training session rather unproductive.

It wasn’t the first time he had noticed an attractive woman, of course. But like the rest, a few bottles of alcohol was sure to erase her Emerald eyes from his mind. He knew that mercenary’s and wives did not go together well, and had no intentions of entertaining the thought, despite how impressed he was by her confident stance, and the firm tone she used with which to speak to people.

_Shit, I’ve got it bad_. Gerik thought, rubbing the back of his neck while he headed up the stone stairs. _Hangover, here I come_. He thought, pressing open the two wooden, arched entrance doors to the pub. As he stepped inside, he noticed the pub doubled as an inn, for to the left were stairs that led to a higher level.

The next thing he noticed was the rowdy customers, who clanked beer mugs together in drunken toasts and who laughed too loud. To the right was a stage where beautiful, scantily clad women were dancing. Men were ‘whooping,’ and throwing coins at them. Gerik turned away, disinterested in seductive dancers. They had their uses, he knew, especially in battle, but the only one he paid to be in his command was a female dancer who was deadly with a sword.

Gerik weaved and pushed through the bar crowds to sit on a lone bar stool. To the left and right of him were bulky fighters, indulging in liquors delight. He requested a hearty drink from the bartender, then rested his knuckles against his cheek as he waited for the mug to be served to him. A couple of moments later the frothy drink was slid his way. He began to down it with long gulps. _After a few drinks, and a day spent hung over, I’ll have forgotten her name_.

Next to him, the man on the left stood up and wobbled towards the stage, calling for the ladies on the stage, already waving money at them. A stool down from that one was where a familiar woman sat, drinking from a similarly sized beer mug.

“Titania?” Gerik blurted, his eyes widening in surprise.

The woman turned, focusing Emerald hued eyes upon him. “Gerik?” She mimicked, her tone soft, and lacking surprise.

_It can’t be_. Gerik still thought, shocked to meet her in the pub when forgetting her was his current mission. _Is there another Askran pub I could get sloshed at_? His heart raced, feeling cornered by her beautiful presence.

“Are you surprised women have cares to drink away as well,” Titiana asked when she realized Gerik was just going to stare at her, his mouth agape, and his eyes blinking blankly at her. “Or are you merely surprised we have met again?”

“I…ah, well…” Gerik stammered as his distracted mind tried to form a response. He hastily took another swig from his mug to stall for time. _She’s here, right in front of me. I guess there’s just no helping it_. “I actually came here to drink a woman away.” He said, figuring a mercenary like her would be able to see through him if he tried to lie.

“Oh,” Titiana remarked, setting her mug down onto the wooden counter. “Then we’re both here to forget about someone.”

“Is that right?” Gerik questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. _Who could she be trying to forget? Someone she left behind in her world? A dead husband? A deceased friend_?

Her only response was a slow nod. He watched her lift the mug effortlessly and take a drink from it. Her nose crinkled at the strong flavor, yet her swallow time was on par with other men Gerik had drank with before.

_Impressive_. Gerik thought to himself as she continued to swallow the liquor without complaint. He thought of his strong female companions, and how they always made faces when they drank. But the woman near him was not them, nor was she like the other men in the bar, sloppy and loud. She drank quietly with a sense of refinement that made Gerik wonder about her origin story.

“The life of a mercenary is too often lonely, and riddled with regret,” Titiana spoke, setting the empty mug down. She rose her hand, signaling for the bartender to slide another mug her way. “There was a man once, though his heart belonged to another woman until the day he died.”

“Ah,” Gerik remarked with a nod of his head. He understood that story only too well, and saw it playing out before him as he noticed her forlorn eyes. “My woes are simpler,” He said, folding his arms onto the counter. “Though I too have met a woman whose heart belongs to another man.”

“Then we will drink together, forget our woes, and continue as steadfast commanders tomorrow as though the weakness of the heart does not affect us.” Titiana suggested, raising her new glass towards him.

“Sounds like a plan, Deputy Commander,” Gerik responded, sliding onto the stool beside her and clinked their mugs together in agreement. “Though your red hair is unforgettable.”

Titiana paused, narrowing her eyebrows with thought. “It wouldn’t be me you’re here to forget?” She questioned, regarding him thoughtfully. His eyes had been on her a lot, and now she was beginning to understand why.

“Well,” Gerik muttered, rubbing the back of his neck again while heat rose to his face, “It’s as you said before, the life of a mercenary can be lonely.”

“Then I have my answer,” Titiana said, setting her elbow on the counter to rest her knuckles against her cheek. “What, then, are your intentions?”

“Nothing, I suppose,” Gerik responded, taking another drink from his mug. “I merely thought to drink your beauty away, but here you are…”

“You really are at a loss,” Titiana remarked, noting the shade of embarrassment he wore on his face. “Then how about we get to know each other a little?”

“You want my life story?” Gerik questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

Titiana chuckled, shaking her head. “No, though I am curious about the scar on your face.”

“Ah, I earned this—” Gerik began, pointing to his scar, “—When I was young, dumb, and reckless, thinking I could best a real knight.”

“Is mooning over a fellow mercenary commander anything but reckless?” Titiana asked, a playful smile stretching across her face.

Gerik laughed, feeling heat rise to his cheeks again. “You got me there!”

“Still, I must admit I am flattered,” Titiana said, pushing a few loose strands of red hair behind her ear. She looked at him, noting his muscles and his easy-going stance in the chair. He certainly seemed different than the other men who would brazenly flirt with her. “Or do you take an interest in all female commanders?”

“No,” Gerik responded, shaking his head quickly. “You’re the first female commander I have met.”

“Are we so rare?” Titiana inquired, tilting her head curiously.

Gerik shrugged. “I’ve only encountered brutes.”

“What a shame…” Titiana tsked, letting out a sigh. In her experience, she was the only female commander she knew of as well.

“We should spar sometime,” Gerik suggested, trying to imagine what fighting style she relied on to keep her alive in battle, and if he could learn anything from her. “Commander to commander, no holding back.”

“I’d like that, actually.” Titiana mused, perking up. She reached her hand out towards him. “We’ll shake on it.”

“Good,” Gerik said, grabbing her hand to shake it. He felt the callouses on her hand and realized she would be a truly difficult opponent to win against. “Your hands are hardened by battle too.”

“Of course,” Titiana responded, nodding. “My axe has formed my hands, and my opinion that tomorrow will be a new day despite what may occur tonight so let us go.” She said, pulling him towards the stairs.

“Go?” Gerik repeated, raising an eyebrow as he began to follow her. He remembered his tab, dug his free hand into his pocket, then tossed the coins onto the bar. _The stairs_? His eyes widened then as he realized what her intentions must be with him. _This is going to be a fun night_. He let her lead him up the stairwell and watched the way her thick hips swayed side to side with each step.

“For tonight only,” Titiana began, stopping at a door. She slid her hand into her pouch and pulled out a key to unlock the door with. “You may have me, as is customary of our mercenary lifestyle.”

Gerik felt his heart surge with joy at her prospect. He followed her into the room with light steps, letting her shut and lock the door. “Tonight is all I need.”

Titiana took a moment to pull the tie out of her hair, letting loose flowing curls, unlike any Gerik had seen before. She noticed his eyes were fixated on her again and in spite of herself she felt her heat rise to her face. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Gerik affirmed, setting a hand on his hip.

As a mercenary, he knew he could die tomorrow, or that he could be returned home suddenly. With a uncertain future, he had no intention of pursuing a romantic relationship with her. As she unhooked her armor and let it drop to the ground, he was reminded that the world, while beautiful, it was just too cruel.

_The perfect woman is before me, yet marriage is not an option_. Gerik told himself, knowing they came from completely different worlds and would probably return to them once Askr was safe from the threat that threatened it. He slowly pulled his own armor off, though his eyes never left her body as she stripped down, removing her undergarments.

Her ivory skin was littered in battle scars and bruises, yet Gerik approached her, placing a hand on her cheek. He kissed her, then pressed her against the bed. To his relief, she allowed him to lead. She laid back against the bed, and parted her legs for him. He pushed forwards, entering her immediately.

A small moan left Titiana’s mouth in response, and she then wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him have his way with her. Her breaths were soft and quick as he repeatedly thrust himself into her with his hardened flesh. She tilted her head back and revealed in the pleasure, listening to their bodies slap wetly against each other.

Gerik rose a hand from her hip to squeeze her large, round breast affectionately, then kissed her neck. He knew how to make a woman feel good and dipped that hand between her legs. He quickened his pace upon feeling her slick lubricate their bodies, breaking out into a pleasured sweat with her as he buried himself deeply into her.

She felt the sudden rush of wet warmth flood through her, and knew they both had been satisfied. They kissed, and spent the night together, swearing to not meet again for they both knew fate wouldn’t let them be together.

In the early hours of the morning, goodbye kisses graduated quickly into sexual intercourse, with neither of them wanting to part. When the throes of heated, partially hung-over passion was over, Titiana began to dress herself.

“This can’t happen again.” She said, braiding her hair once her armor was on.

“It won’t.” Gerik assured her while he dressed himself. He headed for the door, then stopped to look back at her with longing eyes. He knew, of course he knew that he wasn’t supposed to love a girl from another world.

But it wasn’t until she returned the look that he knew they were both signing on for a heartbreak.

As the days turned into weeks, it became clear that neither of them could stay away from the other. Gerik couldn’t even remember who kept seeking the other out. He vaguely thought she sought him out that very next day in the training fields to make love under the moonlight. Either way, he knew he was in love, and any time they managed to break apart from their duties or fellow mercenaries, they engaged feverishly in sex.

A couple of months later, the kingdom of Askr was safe, and Gerik found himself careening home suddenly, without the chance to say goodbye to Titiana. He arrived back in his home, alongside his fellow mercenaries.

Across time and space, Titiana arrived home with her own group of mercenaries. She settled down for the night around a campfire with the others and thought only of Gerik. This night had been a long one coming, she knew, but it still was jarring to her that she wouldn’t see him again.

Her only regret was not being able to tell him that she was carrying his child.


End file.
